My Freedom
by momp
Summary: Moxxy is the child of Zim and Tak, and she dreams of exploring the galaxy one day, even though the Tallest won't allow it. But when she finally does, what troubles will follow? T for language. Hell, crap, damn
1. Dreamer

My Freedom

Hi, I know I'm already working on a story, but the last sentence in "My Only The Only One" chapter 13, "I am Zim's son, right?" just gave me this idea, and surely if I had waited, I would have forgotten, soooooo.....

Basically it's about Zim and Tak's daughter, Moxxy.  
And Moxxy is NOTHING like Mizzy, if that's what you think.

Moxxy is a little more....how should I say it....willing.

--

Prologue

It had been 5 years since Zim had last saw Tak. Tak had been trying to kill Zim and destroy Earth. She used her "father" as a tool to appear normal. Nobody suspected the tragedy that happened that night. But now, things were different. Tak came back to Earth and apolagized for what she did. Tak and Zim confessed their love for each other, and they got married.  
But not to long after, they had an Irken child. And they called this child, Moxxy.

Moxxy was not like the other Irken children. Tak had returned to Irk to care for Moxxy, for she would be staying there her whole life. When Moxxy was upset, she didn't cry. She would throw anything, anywhere, until she got her way. When she was happy, she would giggle so loud the whole world would be charmed.  
Tak liked seeing Moxxy happy, and hated seeing her upset, like most mothers. When Moxxy was old enough to talk, she would often ask of her father. To Tak, it seemed the story went on forever. But to make a long story short, she would reply with "He's out there somewhere." or "You'll meet him one day." But Moxxy never seemed to believe she ever would. Tak never talked of where Zim was, when he was coming, in fact, Tak never even spoke Zim's name to Moxxy.  
When Moxxy was in Pre-school, she was very bright. She would often build amazing block towers, and use the Irken action figures to put inside them, and try to kill the child that knocked it down. She would always be the first to finish a paper, or a snack, or even a contest. She was so bright, they moved her to Kindergarten. But Kindergarten is where we will begin our real story. A story of a bright, moody young Irken named Moxxy.

-----

Chapter One

CRASH! "Teacher! Moxxy knocked me over!" the teacher came running to Pam, the girl Moxxy had knocked over. "Moxxy! Apalogize at once!" The teacher demanded. "Fine. Sorry stupid Pamela." Moxxy said angrily. "But NEXT time, don't mess with my magnet letters!" Moxxy added. The teacher just did a face palm. "Teacher! She called me stu-" Pam started before being interupted by the teacher. "EVERYONE! JUST BE QUIET!" She yelled. Everyone froze. Even Kate, the girl who was always struting a conversation, stopped speaking.  
The small, Irken children looked terrified, so to calm them down,"Okay, just WHISPER!" the teacher said. Then a line of whispering began. Matt, a male Irken, walked up to Moxxy. "Hey, Mox. Nice attempt at trying to kill Pam. That gave me a laugh." Whenever Moxxy heard 'Mox', she always knew it was Matt, who has called her that since they met in day care. "Hah. Thanks, Matt. She deserved it. She tattles alot, ya know?"

Alright, enough with Kindergarten. Nothing exciting happens.

Let's skip to....when Moxxy would be 11 in human years....

Night. Moxxy's favorite time of the day. Why? First of all, Moxxy liked the dark. Second, Moxxy always looked up at the stars, wondering who her father is, where he is, what he's like. She just wanted to go out there and see it all. But when...? Tak walked outside, standing beside Moxxy. "Moxxy, your gonna get cold out here. Why not come inside?" Tak asked. No answer. "Moxxy?" Still no response. "Mom," Moxxy finally said. "Yes, dear?"

"When will I be old enough to go off on my own?"  
Tak twitched at that thought. Why would she want to go off on her own? "I...I don't know, Moxxy. Whenever your ready, I suppose." Tak said. "Well, I'm ready now!" Moxxy declared. She was ready. She wasn't scared. She was a brave, noble, moody daughter who just wanted to see the world around her. She wasn't afraid of what the world had to offer.

Tak especially twitched at that thought. "Are you.......sure?" Tak asked, a little crack in her voice. "Yes, mom. I'm sure. I'm tired of being trapped on this planet. I want to explore the universe around me. I know it can be dangerous, but I'm not afraid of what they wanna hit me with." Moxxy said, with dignity in her voice. Tak had a tough decision. She was supposed to be staying on Irk. Zim never wanted Moxxy to find out about him, or even worse, his past. "No, Moxxy." Tak said. "Not yet." Moxxy gasped, shockingly. "WHY?" Moxxy yelled. "Sweetie, calm down! I-" "Don't tell me to calm down! I'll calm down once I get away from here!

"Moxxy-" "JUST SHUT IT!" Moxxy ran to her room, slammed the door, and locked it. And she didn't come out the rest of the night.

Moxxy had fallen asleep, but only for a few hours. At around 2 AM, she was back outside, looking at the stars. "Why does Mom want to keep me here?" Moxxy wondered. "What's she so worried about?" She went back inside.

She snuck into the file cabinet, and looked at her records, and she saw something that caught her attention. It was a paper that read:  
"By request of the mother of Moxxy, an Irken newborn, I now state that Moxxy is not allowed off of Irk. She will stay on Irk her whole life.

Signed,  
Tallest Red and Purple"

Moxxy put down the letter, horrified. Her own mother, not caring about her hopes and dreams to leaving her home planet to explore new ones. The Tallest signed it, but what were they able to do to stop her? What COULD they do? "Nothing." Moxxy said after repeating the question in her head. Moxxy packed a few things in her bag, including a gun, just in case she needed it. Then she started writing a letter to Tak:

"Dear Mother,

I am sorry, but I am leaving Irk. I know I'm not supposed to, but I want to discover new things, not just explore old ones. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I ever will be. Just know that I love you, and I always will.

Sincerely,  
Moxxy"

--

End of chapter 1.

Like it so far? WHERE ON IRK WHERE MOXXY GO? 


	2. Leaving Home

My Freedom Chapter 2

My last chapter had 1,107 words! Lets hope this one has something close to that!

--

Chapter 2.

Moxxy had no clue where to go. Or more importantly, where to get a ship. She could just hijack one, right? Nah, she wasn't THAT bad. She knew she would just have to politely ask for one.

She headed off to the Ship Department and came up to the cashier. "Uhh....hey can I have a ship or what?" Moxxy asked. "What is your legal name?" the cashier asked. 'Oh no.. i can't give them my real name!' Moxxy thou ght. "Er....Shnarbel?" Moxxy said. "Close enough. Here's your key." The cashier said. "WAIT!" a voice called from behind Moxxy. It was Tak.

"Moxxy! What on Earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Mom, I going away." Moxxy said. "But your not allowed to leave Irk!" Tak said. "Why!? Why can't I leave Irk?! Is it because you think I have to be 3 years old and you have to protect me EVERY minute of the day!?! Just grow up, mom." Moxxy said, angrily. She pushed her way through Tak and started walking away.

"Well, I hope you find what your looking for." Tak said, understandingly. Moxxy paused, turned around, and a smile slowly appeared on her face. She ran to Tak and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom. I will find what I'm looking for." And with that, Moxxy went into her ship.

Tak walked outside and watched her daughter leave, to go discover and learn about the other planets. And now, Tak knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

A few days had passed since Moxxy left Irk. She had been chased by a few enemy ships, but she was just lucky she brought her gun. She arrived at her first planet, and she had landed on Foodcourtia. She ate at every restaurant. When she left Foodcourtia, she wrote in her notepad: "Good Food - Foodcourtia"

When she arrived on Blorch, she met a few rat people, and killed them. She wrote down in her notepad: "Disgusting Creatures- Blorch" And went to many other planets and met many other creatures and wrote down many more things in her notepad, which was already 3 pages full. "Boy, Mom would be proud." Moxxy said to herself.

"I wonder...does this thing have transmitters?" Moxxy wondered. She put her ship into auto pilot and started searching for something that might be a transmitter. She wanted to tell Tak all about the planets she'd seen. "Aha! Found it!" Moxxy exclaimed after a few minutes. Moxxy turned on the transmitter, and put in Tak's collar ID.

A few seconds later, Tak answered. "Moxxy? Oh, thank goodness you called. How far away are you from Irk?" Tak asked Moxxy. Moxxy looked out the window, then back at Tak. "Pretty far." Moxxy said. Tak slammed her fist. "Dammit! Sorry, dear. It's just, something's gone wrong!" Tak said worringly. "Wrong? What happened?" Moxxy asked. "There's a war going on between the Irkens and the Resisty! It's complete chaos!" Tak said. There was fear in her voice. "Oh God....do you want me to come back and help?" Moxxy suggested.

"Oh, heavens no! You need to stay in space! Go get help!" Tak proclaimed. "Help? From who?" Moxxy asked, confused. ".....I need you to get somebody named Zim. He'll help us." Tak told Moxxy. Moxxy nodded. "What planet does Zim live on?" Moxxy asked. She had to help her planet. "He lives on a planet called Earth. Look that up on your computer and tell me how far from it you are." Tak said. Moxxy did some things with her computer, muttering some things while doing so. She finally looked back at Tak. "About a day or so."

Tak sighed. "What a relief. Thank you, Moxxy. Just call me when you get there. And if Zim asks who you are, tell him I sent you." Tak said. Moxxy nodded, and cut the transmission. Moxxy was tired, so she put the ship on auto-pilot, and turned her security alarm on, just in case somebody tried to attack in the middle of the night, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Moxxy's computer woke her up. She looked at the computer. They were only a few minutes from Earth! She crashed right in front of Zim's house within a few minutes. "Yup...this is the house. It looks like the picture mom showed me." Moxxy said.

Moxxy went up to the door, and rang the doorbell. A robotic creature opened the door, who we all know as Gir. "Hi!" Gir said, happily. "Um, hello. Does someone named Zim live here?" Moxxy asked. Gir nodded. "Um, okay. May I speak with him?" Moxxy asked Gir, who just squealed at nodded. Gir went inside the house. A few seconds later, after hearing a lot of crashing in the house, Zim answered the door. "An Irken? Who are you?" Zim asked. "Um, I'm Moxxy. Tak sent me." Zim lightened up when Moxxy said that.

"Okay, Moxxy. Why are you here?" Zim asked. Moxxy just stared into Zim's eyes. There was something so familiar about Zim, even though they had never met. Then, Moxxy remembered her mothers words: "Your father had hot pink eyes...and a robot named Gir, who was really stupid."

Suddenly, Moxxy realized that Zim was her father.

--

End of chapter 2.

Oh shizzle, how will Zim react? 


	3. Meeting Zim

Chapter 3 of My Freedom.

-  
Chapter 3

"Where...the.....thing?" Moxxy said, still shocked. "Uh...What?" Zim had no clue what she was talking about. Suddenly, she snapped out of it. "Huh! Oh, Zim. Um....I have a couple things to tell you..." Moxxy said, still kind of out of it. "Oh really? Come in." Zim said, not believing sort of.

Moxxy sat down on the couch, next to Gir. "So, I heard your trying to conquer this planet?" Moxxy asked Zim. "Oh yes. But my plans are always foiled by a horrible human named Dib!" Zim yelled. "So, what did you want to tell me, Moxxy?" Moxxy popped up. "Oh, right. Well, I sort of know something....And to make it sound simple, let's just say my mother is Tak."

Zim's eyes widened when he heard that. "Wait a sec...if Tak's your mother, than that means I'm your-" Moxxy interupted. "Yes, Zim. Your my father." Moxxy finished. Zim blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and looked back at Moxxy. "Okay, then. Moxxy, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

Moxxy shot back up again. "Oh, right! You see, I've been up and around checking out planets. So mom- I mean, Tak, I called her and she said that the Resisty was attacking Irk and she asked me to get you for help." Moxxy finished in one big breathe. Zim twitched, probably worrying about Tak. "Well, what have we got to lose?" Zim said.

"GIR!" Zim yelled. Gir came out of the kitchen, with syrup all over him. "I MAKES WAFFLES!" Gir yelled. "Okay, then. Gir, I'm leaving you here to guard the house while I go help Moxxy save Tak from the freakin' Resisty." Zim told Gir. "OKAY! I'LL HAVE WAFFLES WHEN U GETS BACK!" Gir shouted again. "..."

Zim got in Moxxy's ship, and promised her to be co-pilot, incase anything went wrong. They set off for Irk. Zim was especially excited, for he hadn't seen Tak since she left Earth to care for Moxxy..."How much longer?" Zim asked. "About 7 hours." Moxxy replied. 'Hurry up..' Zim thought. 'She could be dying right now...'

About 2 hours later, Moxxy got tired so Zim took over. After a few minutes, Zim looked over and saw Moxxy asleep on the floor. He suddenly felt...peaceful. To see his daughter asleep was like getting the best present in the world...It was comforting to Zim, and it made him feel like everything was going to be ok. But was it?

When they got to Irk, Moxxy woke up and saw Zim with a horrified look on his face. "Zim? What wr-" Moxxy got interrupted when Zim pointed outside. Moxxy looked out, and froze in terror. It had been worse than she thought. Irkens struggling to live, injured on the ground. Young smeets helplessly looking for their mothers. Resisty members choking Irkens to death...it was to much.

Then she heard a beep from the ship. Zim had put the ship in "Drive". "Zim? Why are you doing this?" Moxxy asked, with shaking in her voice. "We can't do it, Moxxy." Zim said. Moxxy froze again. "How can you say that?! We're doing fine!" Moxxy shouted. Zim looked at her, his eyes wide. "What's the point? We're probably going to die, anyways. It's just no use. Tak's probably dead by now." Zim said, trying to hold back tears. Moxxy was trying not to cry when she suddenly thought of her mother, Tak.

Moxxy suddenly jumped out of the ship. "Moxxy! No!" Zim shouted. But Moxxy ignored. She kept running, ignoring the cries for help. "Tak!" Moxxy shouted. "Tak! Are you here?! Tak!" Moxxy cried again. Where was Tak? "Hello?" Moxxy heard a voice. "Tak! Is that you?" Moxxy asked again, a little quieter. "Y-yes...who are you?" Tak said. "It's me, Moxxy! Where are you?" Moxxy cried. "In the shadows.." Tak said. Moxxy turned around, and saw a broken body on the ground. It was Tak.

"No..." Moxxy whispered. Moxxy slowly walked toward Tak. Her body was covered with blood, and lots of scratches. "Tak? Are...Are you okay?" Moxxy said, her voice barely above a whisper. "No...I'm not. Is Z-Zim with you?" Tak replied, with pain in her voice. "Yes..but he's not here right now. He wanted to stay in the cruiser." Moxxy said, trying to sooth her. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.

"Tak! If I get Zim, me and him can carry you to the cruiser!" Moxxy exclaimed. "No need to.." Tak said as Moxxy was running off. "Why? You're not going to die, Tak!" Moxxy yelled. Tak closed her eyes, as tears ran down her face. "I cannot make it...but before I go...I love you Tak, with all my heart, but I have another secret..." Tak said. "What's that?" Moxxy asked, her heart pounding. Tak pulled Moxxy close.

"Zim's not your father..."

--

Oohh. total pwnage! How will Moxxy respond to this?

PS: Sorry for not writing lately, I've been lazy. -_- 


	4. One death? Or two?

My Freedom Ch. 4

Moxxy stared at Tak in horror. "I'm sorry...I lied...I tried..." Tak said weakly. Moxxy didn't speak. She had no need to, after all. She just found out that Zim wasn't her father! Suddenly, Moxxy could no longer hear anything...her vision was going blank, and Moxxy fainted....

Moxxy woke up, no longer on the cold, soggy ground next to Tak. She was in an Irken Hospital. She looked over, and saw Zim, who had worry, pain, and sorrow in his eyes. "What..." Moxxy began. "What happened?" She finished. "Oh Moxxy...I'm so sorry." Zim said. Moxxy was confused. "About what?" She wondered.

"Tak is dead. And I thought you were, too. I got worried about you, for it had been about 15 minutes, so I went out to look for you. I found Tak dead, and you next to her." Zim explained. Moxxy's lip quivered. Her mother was dead, and she couldn't bring her back. Not only that, but she felt that this was her fault.

She felt that if she would have stayed on Irk, Tak would still be alive. She wouldn't have ever known Zim, Gir, or anyone else she had met. She would have never known Zim was her father, later to find out that he wasn't. She just...didn't want to live anymore.

So she hopped out of her bed. "Moxxy? What are you doing?" Zim asked. "I'm fine. I feel better. I'm just gonna...leave." Moxxy said, trying to hide that she really wasn't okay. "Er..okay." Zim said. Moxxy left the hospital, where she no longer heard gunshots. Irkens were cheering in the background. The battle was over. The Irkens had won.

'Of course, everything gets better AFTER we get here.' Moxxy thought. Now she REALLY had no reason to be living. She ran, so far away that nobody could ever find her. She found a cliff. She stood at the edge. She took out some paper, and started writing her last words...

* * *

Hours passed. Moxxy hadn't returned from her 'walk'. Zim began to worry. "What if she took off without me?" Zim asked himself. He couldn't hardly imagine his daughter in the cold, dark universe...alone. So he went outside to look for her.

"Moxxy!" Zim shouted. "Zim?" Zim heard a voice from behind him. It was his sister, Mizzy. "Oh, hi Mizzy." Zim said. "Howzit goin'? Aren't you glad we won the battle? How's Tak? Is she good? Bla bla bla..." Mizzy just continued the questions. "Uh...good, good, and good. Well gottagobye!" Zim ran off. Mizzy looked at him as he ran off. "He seems in a happy mood!"

Zim kept running. "Moxxy!" Kept running..."Moxxy!" Running...."Moxxy!" Run, run run.... He kept running and shouting until he found a cliff. There, he saw a piece of paper at the edge. Zim picked it up. It was a sign that Moxxy had been there, but not a good one. It read:

'Dear Zim, or whoever is reading this,

I could not stand this world. It was a good one, that turned bad. My mother had died from the battle, and things got good when after it had been bad for me...So I must put this tradgedy to an end. I shall no longer live, for this place is my death scene. We were never meant to say goodbye...

PS: Zim, if you are reading this, I have an important message Tak gave to me before she died. You are not my father.

Sincerely,  
Moxxy'

Zim widened his eyes with horror. How could he not be the father of Moxxy? But more importantly...where WAS Moxxy? He peeked over the cliff and saw a body at the bottom, old and broken. "Moxxy!" He cried. He raced to the bottom, hopping she was still alive. But it was to late.

"No..."

Moxxy's body lay on the ground, dead as a cat that just got hit by a semi-truck. "I'm so sorry, Moxxy. I loved you, even if you weren't my daughter..." Zim saw wet drops on Moxxy's body. Was he...crying? "I can't be crying! I haven't cried since Mizzy 'died'" Zim told himself. He looked at the body one last time, and left Moxxy to rest...in peace.

----

End of chapter 4! You're probably thinking "Aw, it's over?"

Ah, but it's not the end yet! *hint-hint!* :D

And I couldn't help putting Mizzy in here! (She left Earth shortly after 'Mizzy's Story') 


	5. Jail

My Freedom Chapter 5 (PS: You won't get the joke in the first paragraph unless you've read Warriors by Erin Hunter.)

Moxxy was in darkness. She couldn't see anything. "Hello?" Her voice echoed over the darkness. "Welcome." A voice said. "Welcome to StarClan." The voice continued. "StarClan?!!?" Moxxy repeated. "Well, you are a cat, aren't you?!" The voice asked. "Umm...no..? I'm an Irken!" Moxxy replied. "Oh, wrong place then." Suddenly a bright light sent Moxxy back into darkness. "Sorry about that, Moxxy. I sent you to the wrong place!" A different voice said.

Moxxy recognized that voice! It was Tak! "Mom! Where are you?" Moxxy asked. Then Tak's purple eyes appeared from the dark. "Moxxy, you have died. But since you were angry with the world, I have decided to let you live." Tak told her daughter. "But live your life wisely. Don't let bad things hit you. You must hit them, with all you've got. Don't forget these words." Tak continued. "Oh mom...Will I ever see you again?" Moxxy asked, as she longed for her mother to come back with her. "Not on Irk, but when your time is up, I will be waiting."

"Why can't you come?" Moxxy asked. "I have to take care of the others." Tak replied. Moxxy was confused. "Others? What others?"

"All the others who have died." Tak replied, wisdom in her voice. Moxxy could tell she was determined to help anyone...

"Okay, Tak. Please, send me back." Moxxy told her. "What will you tell Zim?" Tak asked. "I'll tell him I was uncautious." Moxxy replied.

"Good luck" A bright light sent Moxxy somewhere...

She woke up on the cold, hard ground of Irk. It was night, so she couldn't see much. She sat up and heard a scrunch. It was her letter to Zim. 'He must have been here...' Moxxy thought. But where was he now? Moxxy got up completely and walked around.

She walked back to the hospital to see if Zim was there. Sure enough, he wasn't. "Damn, where is he?" Moxxy cursed to herself. Then, something terrifying hit her head. What if Zim left? "Oh God..." Moxxy said. She ran to the place where her ship was. Her eyes then widdened in horror. The ship was gone. "No.. No! The ship can't be gone! It just can't! I-"

"FREEZE!" A voice shouted from behind her. She turned around to see Irken Police Officers coming toward her. "Don't..move." The officer commanded. He picked up his walkie-talkie. "Sir, we've found her." The officer chatted into the talkie. "W-what did I do?" Moxxy asked, fear in her voice. "Something you weren't supposed to do. The Tallest will explain once they get here." The officer told her. 'What DID I do wrong?!' Moxxy thought.

Moments later, the Tallest showed up. "Ah, hello Moxxy." Red greeted. Moxxy was at the edge of crying. His greeting didn't sound welcoming. "What did I do?!!" Moxxy cried, she was crying now. "You broke your contract." Purple said. Moxxy was confused. "Contract? What con-" She was interrupted. "THE CONTRACt STATING TO NEVER LEAVE IRK!" Red yelled. Moxxy then remembered. Her mom had done only because she wanted Moxxy safe...

"S-so? It's just a stupid contract! Besides, my mom LET me go explore other planets. She-" Moxxy was once again interrupted. "I don't care what Tak says! She's DEAD Moxxy. She can't do ANYTHING now. You broke your contract." Purple said. "Meaning?"

"Jail. Juvy. Whatever- your going behind bars." Red said. "No! Please, no!" Moxxy sobbed. "I've been through enough, but this is just making it worse!" Moxxy shouted, with tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry Moxxy, but rules are rules, and they can't be broken." Red said. Then, the officers put cuffs of her, and put her in the car.

"Oh Mom," Moxxy said to herself. "Where are you when I need you?"

XXXXXXXX

End O' Chapter 5. 


	6. Mac

My Freedom,  
Chapter 5 PS: Yes, we find out who Moxxy's real father is in this chapter.

Moxxy was silent the whole way to jail. Technically, she DID break her contract, but her own MOTHER said she could explore! It wasn't fair...Maybe she should have stayed with her mom in the sky....But now wasn't the time to think about it. She was on the scale of life and death. Jail...puh. How could the Tallest think of something so horrifying to only an 11 year old. (In Human years, that is) "Damn..." She cursed to herself.

When they arrived, the officers took her to a jail cell. They led her in. As soon as she was locked, the Tallest appeared. Moxxy sat down on her bed. "My Tallest," she began. "Where is Zim?" She asked. The Tallest looked at each other sternly. "That's not important right now." They began to walk away when Moxxy spoke up. "Wait!...If you see him..tell him where I am, and to not come get me. I deserve this, and not just because I broke my freaking contract." Moxxy said. The Tallest nodded, and walked away. Moxxy then lay there, on the cold, hard jail bed, alone...in the dark.

* * *

A few weeks later, Moxxy was told she was getting a 'cell-mate'. "Big whoop." she said. "That's the last thing I need in this godforesaken place." She said. The officers sighed in annoyance, and an Irken with unusually brown eyes came into her cell. "Welcome abored the one-way trip to death." Moxxy unwelcomly greeted. The cell-mate chuckled. "Ah...I been here before. Names' Mac. You're?" He asked. "Moxxy." Moxxy replied. "What are you here for?" She asked.

Mac looked at the ground. "Blew' up my house." He replied. "You?" Moxxy shook her head. "I broke a contract- a very important one...and I'm only 11 in human years." She said sadly. Mac looked at her, pain in his eyes. "How'd yer mother feel when she heard?" He asked. So many questions...Moxxy thought. "My mother's...dead." She replied more sadly. Mac looked back at the ground. Moxxy started to feel something wet go down her cheek, and her stomach felt strange inside. She was crying!

Mac looked up as he heard Moxxy's sniffles. "You okay?" He asked worringly. Moxxy shook her head. "No, I'm not." She sobbed. "Are you upset?" Mac asked. Moxxy looked at mac, anger in her eyes. "I lost my mom, my so-called father thinks I'm dead, I don't even know who my real father is, and you think I'm upset?! I'm DEAD!" She yelled as more tears ran down her face.

"Who's yer mother?" Mac asked. Moxxy sniffed and looked up. "Her name w-was...Tak. She was always there for me...and I lost her. She was killed in the battle." Moxxy cried. Mac looked up, shock in his eyes. "Ya know what? I had a wife named Tak. And we had a daughter, but she never told me her name." Mac told Moxxy.

Moxxy looked up in shock. "You...mean?" She asked. Mac nodded. "I'm your REAL father...But I don't care. Tak left me for someone named Zam or something..." He said, pain in his eyes once again. Moxxy looked up. "You mean Zim? I met him." Moxxy corrected. Mac looked back down, making a growling noise. "I don't care who the hell he is...he ruined my life. I hope he rots in Hell." He said angrily.

Moxxy looked up, surprise in her eyes. "Mac, calm down!" She calmed. Mac looked up angrily. "Don't tell me to calm down you son of a-" Moxxy interrupted. "Relax! So what if I'm related to Tak- maybe even Zim. Is that a reason to yell at me about it?! It's not MY fault I'm here! It's not MY fault Tak left you! It's not MY fault of anything!" She yelled. Mac screamed. "JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE! NOT WHEN YOU WERE THAT DEVILS CHILD!" He yelled, then layed down on his bed.

Moxxy was on the edge of crying, so she lied down, too, and they drifed off to sleep.

***

"Fire!" Someone yelled from the below floor that woke Moxxy. She opened her eyes and saw smoke in her cell. She coughed and got up. "Mac! Mac, wake up! There's a fire!" She yelled. Maybe he had treated her bad, but that didn't mean Moxxy still didn't care about him. "Mac!" She yelled again. But he didn't budge. She sighed desperatly. "No matter what happens..." She whispered. "Just know you're my true father." She whispered one last time, took one last look, then left the cell, which had been busted open.

Moxxy couldn't see a thing, because of all the smoke. She coughed. "Help!" She yelled. Nobody was there that she knew of, but that didn't mean they couldn't hear her. "Somebody! Please!" She called again. "Help me, sombody!" She kept calling, coughing in between. She could barely breathe in the smoke. "Help...help...he-" She collapsed on the ground and fainted.

* * *

Moxxy woke to yelling people and coughing everywhere. She opened her eyes to see a familiar face. "Z-Zim...?" She weakly said.

---

End o' Chapter 6!!! 


	7. Mistake

My Freedom

Chapter 7

Note: You were all probably like "Oh shizzle!!" in the last one! XD

Moxxy was right! It was Zim! Zim's big pink eyes stared in horror. "I...I thought you were dead!" He calmly said. Moxxy coughed. "I thought so...too. Tak....sent me back...second chance." She said, coughing in between words. "Shh," Zim hushed Moxxy to save breath. "Go back to Earth," Moxxy urged. "I'll be fine." Zim shook his head. "No, Moxxy. I won't leave you here all alone." Zim said

Moxxy growled. "Might as well blame me for all this..." She said. Zim had a confuzzled look on his face. "I should have stayed here!" She talked loudly, too weak to yell. "Tak would be alive! I would have never known you, or that you weren't even my father! I wouldn't be here for all we know! Don't you get it, Zim? I'm better off dead! Now leave!" She angrily finished. Zim stood, not moving. "Leave, Zim." Moxxy repeated.

Zim looked her in the eyes. "But-" "GET OUTTA HERE, ZIM!" Moxxy yelled, using all her strength before coughing heavily. Zim sighed. "If it's what you want, then who am I to deny it?" He said as he walked away.

As soon as Zim was out of sight, Moxxy called one of the firefighters. "Did you find an Irken with brown eyes in there?" She asked weakily. The firefighter. "Yes, we did, but he's dead. Sorry, sweetie." He said. Then he walked away. Moxxy froze. A tear ran down her face. "No..." She whispered. "Not now...not in my miserable life now....Mac, I'm sorry." She said.

Moxxy then coughed very hardly, struggling for breath, then fell to black dizzyness.

"Hello?" Moxxy called in the darkness. No answer. "Hello?! Tak! I know you're here!" She called again. Still no answer. Moxxy groaned and put her hands in her knees and cried. "Hush, my darling." A voice said. Moxxy lifted her head. "H-hello?" Suddenly, Tak appeared out of the darkness. "Tak! Am I dead!?" Moxxy exclaimed with worry. Tak 'shh'`ed her again. "Of course not, my sweet." Tak's sweet, calm voice calmed Moxxy down.

Moxxy sniffed and stood up. "Tak...I-...Mac..is he okay?" Moxxy couldn't put her thoughts into true words. "Moxxy, Mac is dead. I know you felt something for him. He felt something for you, too. I know it." Said Tak with a frown. Moxxy sighed with tears in it. She barely knew Mac!

Tak silenced her with her finger. "You must go back to Zim. He needs you more than you think. He's in great danger." Moxxy cocked her head to the right. "Danger? Of what sort?" Tak shook her head. "You must find these things out yourself. You're up to the point where you can do so." With that said, Tak dissolved into the darkness, leaving Moxxy all alone. "Wake up!" A voice seemed to echo. Moxxy looked around. Nobody was there. "Wake up!" A voice said again. Everything went white.

"Wake up!" Moxxy opened her eyes to see a nurse above her face. "Whoa!" Moxxy yelled as she quickly sat up. She looked around. She saw medical stuff and noticed she was in a bed wearing one of those old lady dresses. _Good, I'm just in the Irken Hospital. _She thought it relief. "Hey, Moxxy!" The nurse said again. Moxxy looked at the nurse. "Yeah?" She asked. "I have food. Here." The nurse handed Moxxy a plate of donuts. _Don't mind if I do!_ Moxxy hungrily thought. She bit into one of the donuts, then spit the piece out quickly in disgust. "It's stale!" She told the nurse, who just nodded. "Uh huh. Since your a prisoner, we give them stale food. Oh, and call me Debby." Debby said as she walked out the door of Moxxy's hospital room. Moxxy sighed and took another bite of her stale donut. _It's better than nothing..._ She convinced herself.

Suddenly Moxxy remembered what Tak had told her while she was uncautious. _Zim!_ She thought. "NURSE!" She called. Debby rushed into her room. "What?!" She asked. "GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Moxxy screamed at the blue-eyed Irken Nurse. Debby lay Moxxy down on her hospital bed.

"Your not supposed to come out of here for a few more days. You chest-"

"TO HELL WITH MY FREAKIN CHEST. MY NOT-FATHER IS IN DANGER AND I NEED TO HELP HIM!"

"But-"

"ARRGHHH!!!" Moxxy sprang out of her bed, lunged right at Debby and kicked her in the face, making her scream in pain and fall to the ground. Moxxy then broke the window with her foot, and jumped out of the window. Luckily, she was only on the second floor, so it wasn't a huge fall.

She landed on her feet and began running, not knowing or caring where she was going. _To hell with Mac. To hell with Debby. To hell with everyone. I just don't care anymore. As long as Zim is safe. I will not stop until he is okay. Or at least I know he is... _Moxxy thought as she marched along the ground.

Suddenly, Moxxy heard a scream that sounded very familiar. "Zim." Moxxy whispered. She ran towards the direction of the scream until she saw Zim against about 10 Irken Officers. Moxxy ran by Zim's side. Zim looked at Moxxy and gasped. "What the hell are you doing here, Moxxy?!" He hissed in Moxxy's ear. "I'm here to-"

"Hey! Get out of the way, pipsqueak!" One of the officers yelled at Moxxy.

"Run." Zim said.

"No! I'm not letting you die!"

"I'm not afraid of death. I'm only afraid of you dying. Moxxy, they don't know I know you. You can get through this, okay? I can't, it's simple. So go! Run!

"But-"

"Go!"

Moxxy said no more. She did as Zim asked. She simply walked away from the scene.

It wasn't more than 5 minutes when Moxxy heard another scream. This time, it was filled with so much horror and pain, it was spine tingling. Moxxy froze. _No, I won't leave him!_ She vowed. She started heading back to where Zim and the officers were. When she arrived she saw no officers, and she didn't see Zim waiting for her with arms open. Instead, she saw a lifeless body on the cold, wet Irken ground.

**I know, I know. Short chapter. But I sort of have Writers Block, so expect shorter-than-usual chapters. XD R&R, plz.**


	8. Nothing Left

**My Freedom**

**Chapter 8**

**Before you read, please go on YouTube and look up the song "Win One For The Reaper" from Lost. It really matches this chapter, even though the song has no words in it. 3**

Moxxy stared in horror at what she saw. It was Zim. Dead. Broken. On the ground. Moxxy came out of the bushes she was hiding in. She got a little closer and noticed something even more horrifying. Zim's head was chopped off. Completely. She saw his neckbone sticking out of his body. The Irken's eyes were wide open with no expression- except a pinch of pure horror. Moxxy covered her eyes with her hands and began to sob. Hard. She was sobbing so hard she was wailing. She had never cried that loud even a smeet. She was wailing so loud she could wake every living thing from Irk to Earth. She got down to her knees and sobbed ever harder, not bearing to look at her true father. Even if they word truely blood related, Moxxy now saw Zim as her real father. He was someone you could live up to. Someone to trust. Someone to come to when you had troubles...Moxxy suddenly realized Zim had done all those things. She had treated him so badly before going to the hospital... The memories didn't seem to fade....

_Flashback...._

_"An Irken? Who are you?" Zim asked. "Um, I'm Moxxy. Tak sent me." Zim lightened up when Moxxy said that._

_"Uh...What?" Zim had no clue what she was talking about. Suddenly, she snapped out of it. "Huh! Oh, Zim. Um....I have a couple things to tell you..."_

_Moxxy sat down on the couch, next to Gir. "So, I heard your trying to conquer this planet?" Moxxy asked Zim. "Oh yes. But my plans are always foiled by a horrible human named Dib!" Zim yelled. "So, what did you want to tell me, Moxxy?" Moxxy popped up. "Oh, right. Well, I sort of know something....And to make it sound simple, let's just say my mother is Tak."_

_"What happened?" She finished. "Oh Moxxy...I'm so sorry." Zim said. Moxxy was confused. "About what?" She wondered._

_"Tak is dead. And I thought you were, too. I got worried about you, for it had been about 15 minutes, so I went out to look for you. I found Tak dead, and you next to her." Zim explained. _

_Moxxy woke to yelling people and coughing everywhere. She opened her eyes to see a familiar face. "Z-Zim...?" She weakly said._

_Moxxy was right! It was Zim! Zim's big pink eyes stared in horror. "I...I thought you were dead!" He calmly said._

_"I should have stayed here!" She talked loudly, too weak to yell. "Tak would be alive! I would have never known you, or that you weren't even my father! I wouldn't be here for all we know! Don't you get it, Zim? I'm better off dead! Now leave!" She angrily finished. Zim stood, not moving. "Leave, Zim." Moxxy repeated._

_Zim looked her in the eyes. "But-" "GET OUTTA HERE, ZIM!" Moxxy yelled, using all her strength before coughing heavily. Zim sighed. "If it's what you want, then who am I to deny it?" He said as he walked away. _

And, the last thing Zim ever said to Moxxy-

_"I'm not afraid of death. I'm only afraid of you dying. Moxxy, they don't know I know you. You can get through this, okay? I can't, it's simple. So go! Run!"_

_End of flashback_

Moxxy sobbed even harder at how bad she had treated Zim. "I'm so sorry, Zim!" She wailed at the sky. "It should've been me! You didn't deserve any of this....I did! It's simple!" Suddenly, an officer appeared from behind Moxxy. Moxxy gasped. "Please don't hurt me!" She begged. The officer just gave a confused look. "Why on Irk would I hurt you?" He asked. "Anyway, Zim asked me to give this to you. I don't know what it is, but he wanted you to have it." The officer handed Moxxy a video tape titled "To Moxxy". She looked back up at the officer, but he was gone. Moxxy shrugged. She looked at Zim's body and head one last time. "Goodbye, my sweet Zim." She whispered to him. She rubbed his disconnected head, then got up and headed for her ship.

She rented a ship, since her other one was taken by the Tallest. She silently flew back to Earth. Once she got there, she walked into the door, ignoring Gir's greetings. "Hi Moxxy! Where's Master?" He asked cheerfully. Moxxy sighed and sat down on the couch. "Gir, Zim- er...Master is dead. He's not coming back." Gir's antennea lowered and a big frown grew on his face. He silently walked away without another word. Moxxy put the video tape that the Irken Officer had given her. She pressed play and saw Zim beaten up on the ground, with officers behind him. _This must've been before his......death._ Moxxy choked on the thought.

_"Moxxy......I...I'm sorry if I ever hurt you in the....past. I shouldn't have left you when you jumped off that cliff...and nearly killed yourself. You....wouldn't have went to jail...as soon as you did....I should've been there to defend you...but I wasn't. I left. I shouldn't have. Even if I'm not your...true father....Just always know..."_

Moxxy was in tears now.

_"....I'll...always love you...forever...and...always. Never forget that. My time here is up...I'm going to be with your mother now. Please...take care of Gir. He won't survive long without someone to look after him...and the....Dib-pig....try to...destroy him.....please....Moxxy....They.....think I caused the jail fire....but...I didn't...and I know you'd believe me...if I had let you stay...but......I......didn't....Goodbye, Moxxy.....I.....love..................................you." Zim's breathing goes fast and then dies down again. He was dead._

Moxxy broke down crying again, waling to the world. She didn't care if the neighbors, or even Gir heard. She didn't care about any of that. Now, she seemed to be in Hell. She had nothing left. No mother. No father. No true friends. (Gir's not a 'true' friend to Moxxy.) She felt like attempting suicide again. But she didn't, knowing it would not do any good. She had to do what Zim had asked. Take care of Gir, and eliminate Dib. But that was the last thing on her mind right now. She could just starve herself. Or live in space forever. Or hold her breath until she died. But once again, she knew it would do no good. All she did was crawl into a ball on the couch, and cried herself to sleep.

It was over.

**The End.**

**I know, a sad ending, but I don't have enought stuff for what happened afterward, so I'll just write something short about what happened after this. It won't be very long, though. _**

**~Invader Mizzy**

**OH, and my 'n' key is being kind of funky, so..yeah. Don't be surprised if you saw words like "ay" or "ad" or "beig" XD**


End file.
